


Emotional Osmosis

by SolSermisiere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Healing Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Psychological Trauma, Physical Therapy Student Eren, Psychology Student Levi, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, ereri, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolSermisiere/pseuds/SolSermisiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi always thought that his happiness was his business. And if he wasn't that happy? Well... Tough luck, right? Unless, there was somebody who thought differently?</p><p>[There were those things called distractions, though, that had the potential to take my head off of things. And some of them did. Quite spectacularly at that. Like, right now... Why was there an unknown to me brat hiding behind my back trying to use me as a human shield against a very severe looking girl with Asian features? A girl I didn't know as well, might I add...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi encounters the brat.

I often wondered how the hell it was possible for me to be currently halfway into my last year of MA studies when for such a long time I had had the worst of opinions about the education system.

 

You could call it a rebellious phase or whatever, but I had hated school to the point of ditching as many classes as possible in middle school, bordering on being expelled as a result. Not to mention the time I had used my fists as my main arguments if somebody was idiotic enough to provoke me or try showing me they were better and stronger than me.

 

Mostly, I didn't care about much. It was easier after seeing what it meant to actually care and learning it had the potential to leave behind a burning scar that I had a hard time ignoring despite my earnest attempts at it.

 

It was constantly there.

 

But, somehow, along the way, things have sorted themselves out, kinda... I had little mind to relieve in it and tried my best to live in the present, but often failed. I figured out if there was no way around it, then, I had to accept it whether I liked it or not.

 

I had made decisions, other times people had made them for me, with our without asking, and that's how I have landed myself in my present predicament, six months from obtaining a Masters in Psychology.

 

Me, Levi Ackerman, studying psychology... Wasn't it priceless?

 

I myself acknowledged how fucked up I was, how my attitude was probably nowhere near one that a psychologist should present, plus how I didn't particularly... care for human interactions, or more like, I haven't been actively looking to participate in them.

 

And still...

 

But life is like that, people finding themselves jobs they have never imagined as suiting them or even being of any interest to them.

 

Not like I had a better idea of what I should do for a living... A job was a job and if I got one after five years of cramming my head with stuff I previously dismissed as of no consequence to me, then let it be...

 

I had no power to turn back time, so there was no point regretting what had been done any more. No... Though, no regret didn't mean the memory of the past disappeared, as well as its results. Learning acceptance was one of the hardest things I have been faced with and it wasn't likely to become less arduous as time went by.

 

But there were those things... called _distractions_ that had the potential to take my head off of things. And some of them did. Quite spectacularly at that...

 

Like, right this moment. And I had problems believing it wasn't a dream, a fantasy my brain had conjured up, or something. Because, seriously... What the _fuck_?

 

There was currently an unknown to me boy hiding behind my back and clutching frantically at my waist, while trying to use me as a shield, it seemed, against a very severe looking girl with Asian features. A girl I didn't know as well, might I add.

 

The boy was _touching_ me, intruding extremely rudely on my personal space without a care, never having asked me if it was okay to do so―which it was obviously _not_ , to my utmost displeasure. And he wasn't just touching me accidentally, like it was bound to happen in a crowded bus or train, which I already hated with all my might either way. No, he was practically squeezing me, his probably disgustingly sweaty palms burying into my sides like it was an everyday occurrence for him to just attack unsuspecting strangers and treat them as a human safeguard.

 

Who the fuck did he think he was, that idiot? Never mind, though, 'cause nobody was allowed to just do what he did and come out of it unscathed. I wasn't in the mood to deal with such blatant cretinism. There was no way I was just going to take it calmly and dance as he played me, so he could avoid getting his ass kicked by a girl.

 

Angry girlfriend, perhaps?

 

And _boy_ did she look pissed off... For a moment I have almost faltered in my decision to show the guy what it meant touching me without permission. Additionally to pissed off, the girl seemed to be rather fit. Almost buff even, for a female at least, judging by the muscles visible in her arms and shins displayed thanks to the shorts and tank-top she was wearing.

 

Maybe I wouldn't have to punish the moron myself? Just had to get out of the way and let the angry lady take care of him...

 

Ahhh... But not to forget that the kid could talk―what a feat for someone who could not comprehend that casually touching strangers should be off limits... But, maybe calling what he was trying to do 'talking' was a bit too over-the-top? It was more like a poorly constructed stream of consciousness than anything else.

 

“Mikasa! I swear I was going to tell you, but then I thought you always get pulled into unnecessary stuff because of me and maybe this once I didn't want it to happen. And also I'm not a kid any more, I'm _twenty_ , and I should be able to handle things like that _myself_ and not have you intervene each time, so... Besides, it wasn't even that serious. Nobody got hurt... much. Well, maybe aside of Jean, but for Christ's sake the dunce deserved it, and in my defence, he started it first! And why should I alwa-” his panicky speech was interrupted when the girl―Mikasa, I guess―took a few slow steps closer, her mouth twisting in obvious dissatisfaction.

 

I could feel the boy behind me tense at that and almost laughed at the honest reaction of his body to the potential threat.

 

When I took myself out of the equation, the situation itself could be probably considered somewhat entertaining. But, as it was, the grubby hands still didn't leave my waist.

 

“Eren, I told you god knows how many times that you should try controlling your temper, but you just don't listen, either to me or Armin. What else do you expect? Do you realize how many problems you can get yourself into if somebody finally reports you to the school authorities? They could cancel your agreement and then you'd have to return the money and just how do you imagine you'd be able to do that? Maybe if I finally beat some sense into you for once, you'd actually restrain yourself for more than a week...” she huffed, and though she did seem angry, there was a hint of concern in her voice.

 

It was as if she felt frustrated as to how she could make the boy come around finally.

 

Well, did I have shitty luck today! Brats and their problems... Ah, but exactly, _their_ problems, not _mine_.

 

I have endured this ridiculous farce long enough. I had no intention of letting them finish like I wasn't even there, despite being used like a barricade by an oblivious kid with temper issues and his guardian... whoever she was to him.

 

Without even giving the kid a word of warning―just as that little bugger did with me―I caught one of the hands holding me in a tight grip and twisted myself, and him in the process, using the motion to send the kid to the ground and onto his knees, keeping him in place by his arm and my own knee.

 

The sounds of his surprise and pain, though carefully controlled by me―I didn't really want to break anything―were a melody to my ears.

 

Making sure I had the kid where I wanted him and unable to get free, I send a look at the girl and, oh surprise, she didn't look especially amused, even though she had threatened the idiot under me herself. Go figure...

 

I raised my eyebrow at her, daring her to act, but she stood in place, looking between me and the 'Eren' boy, as if she was calculating something. At least she seemed to be more composed and put together than that brat.

 

“Well, sorry to so impolitely interrupt your rendezvous, but I'm not especially keen on being treated as a prop, or whatever the hell you thought you were doing with me, cowering behind my back like a child, kiddo...” I explained, emphasising my point with a light push, making the boy grunt uncomfortably. “But, seriously, you had it coming, doing whatever you pleased and touching me as if you had the fucking right to do so. For future reference, though I sure as hell hope we won't meet again, do not fucking touch me, unless, somehow, miraculously, I will say you can, which is as probable as me taking a shit in the middle of the campus with students clapping and congratulating me for having such a brilliant idea. Which is undoubtedly never,” I added and let the boy go abruptly.

 

He fell onto his hands with an angry hiss, avoiding his face getting acquainted with the tarmac. To my surprise, he was quite fast to gather himself together this time around and scramble onto his feet, albeit slightly wobbly, and sending me what was probably supposed to be a death glare. Admittedly, it could intimidate some people for there was a certain intensiveness to it, but I've seen much worse and only send him a smirk in return.

 

The boy's eye twitched at that blatant disregard of him and, only then, did I took in his appearance, which I couldn't see with him behind my back earlier and not paying attention to him before he had actually managed to take me as a hostage of kinds.

 

He was... chaotic, for the lack of a better word. Sure, he had been likely running away from the Asian girl before and then I had ruffled him up some, but... I had the impression, for some reason, it wasn't far from his usual self.

 

His dark brown hair was a complete mess, denim shorts with tears and a rumpled olive t-shirt that was partially visible from under a similarly crumpled black blazer he was wearing over it. Also, he had checkered black and white converse on, but no socks and I tried not to imagine how sweaty his feet must have been inside them. Gross... His skin, which I couldn't figure out if it was tan or just his natural colouring, was covered with black stains and dust, especially his knees, hands and cheeks―like an overeager kid coming home after a day of frolicking around the playground with friends.

 

And then I met his eyes, flashing with irritation, but also hesitancy, as if he was not sure how to react to what had occurred. He was partially to blame, after all, I firmly believed. But going back to his eyes, they were... big. That was one of the biggest pair of eyes I have seen among the people I've met until that moment. It was somewhat creepy, to be honest. But they were also kind of... nice, I guess, if I was to be truthful. The intensity of his gaze coupled with the size and shape of his eyes, and their colour... It was such a shade no particular colour came to my mind to describe them, actually. I vaguely thought of the sea on a cloudy day, but with the sun sometimes shining through and reflecting in the water, giving it that strange glimmer...

 

Yeah... It was stupid and pointless. I didn't care about the boy so the colour of his huge ass eyes was of no importance.

 

I didn't avert my gaze from him and there was a few seconds we just stared at each other without speaking. Again, to my surprise, he was able to hold it out without faltering, as it happened with most of people.

 

I smirked again.

 

Well well, the brat had some balls on him, it seemed.

 

When he wasn't scared of females, of course.

 

“Well, I can't say it was nice to meet you, but you can take today as a life lesson and not assault strangers on the street when you can't even handle your girlfriends wrath,” I advised monotonously and turned around to finally walk away.

 

Neither of them stopped me, but I was bid goodbye by the brats indignant shout of “she's not my girlfriend!”

 

As if I gave a shit...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and their quirks... As in, an afternoon with Hange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys. Hope you'll like it, because I loved writing Hange here.

After the stupefying meeting at the campus, my day didn't get much better. My first and only class of the day had been actually cancelled, but nobody seemed to be competent enough to have informed us about it beforehand, so we had all made a trip in vain. What a joke... As if our time wasn't important. It has happened more than three times already this semester and I was seriously considering visiting whoever was responsible for managing stuff like that―unfortunately, I didn't care enough as to actually find out whom I should try to talk sense into if needed be. I just did what I had to in order to graduate with a degree, without attracting unnecessary attention; or at least I was trying to, 'cause there were certain people who sometimes made it impossible, no matter how many times I had denied hanging out with them or participating in their experiments and psychological tests.

 

Sure, developing the thesis, gathering material and all that jazz couldn't be avoided, but having too much enthusiasm... It had a tendency to put me off. And I still had to deal with it for a reason I couldn't fathom. It just... happened, somehow. I had noticed it too late and was faced with the consequences. Couldn't really blame anyone but myself and... them, of course. Couldn't forget about _them_.

 

Hange... Yes... It was the first time I've met somebody so... eccentric in real life. And pushy. Couldn't forget that one... After being paired to make a presentation about motivation together during first year of studies I have lost my right to privacy and self-imposed loneliness. Sure, I could hide and find excuses not to meet with Hange, but it wasn't always so simple and definitely not always effective. Plus, after some time I got bored of fighting them off and just went with it if it wasn't overly burdensome.

 

I drew the line at being used as a lab rat. I could help in some of Hange's experiments, but certainly wasn't willingly going to endanger myself and allow them to tinker with my brain and whatnot. I wasn't suicidal yet, nor even masochistic really. That was Hange's job, or rather hobby.

 

Aside from being a nosy and easily excitable, self-proclaimed friend of mine, Hange was also the first person I've met that considered themselves non-binary and had kindly informed me on the spot to refer to them using the pronouns 'they/them/their', as that was their personal preference. At first I was surprised, admittedly, but after it had sunk in I'd shrugged my shoulders and said 'sure, no problem, whatever you like' and that was it. We hadn't discussed it much until maybe a year into our acquaintance when some idiots had thought it was funny and gave them the right to mock Hange and we had them idiots reported for discrimination. Personally, I'd rather offer them a physical demonstration of the downside of being moronic enough to bother us, but Hange had me step down and I had agreed, as it was them being offended, not me.

 

That was one of the few situations in which Hange was the one calming me, not the other way round. Plus, I had the chance to learn more about their past and beliefs and had to admit Hange had an amazing mental strength and improbable levels of optimism that helped them stay so enthusiastic, open-minded and friendly even after having experienced many difficulties―not that I have ever praised them openly, but I had decided to share a bit of _my_ past with them. Not all of it, but it was still more than I had divulged to anyone but one other person before.

 

Since then, we have been on quite good terms, but believe me when I say it was impossible not to get tired of Hange after spending some time with them.

 

That's why I wasn't amused when they followed me on the way from campus to my favourite café after having our class cancelled. I was already pissed because I had made a trip for nothing and still had to go back all the way to my apartment which, unfortunately, wasn't that close to the university grounds. Not to mention that I had been attacked first thing in the morning by a careless brat...

As it was, I wanted some peace and quiet, but with Hange as my companion it was hardly an option. Also, they had that creepy ability to tell when something threw me off and proceeded to pry and hear all about it despite my usual aversion to share any personal stories to entertain people and maybe let them offer advice where it wasn't needed.

 

I wasn't going to get out of this one, I had a feeling.

 

And indeed, I didn't.

 

I had merely managed to sit down in my favourite spot in the corner, the delicious smell of spices in my chai latte filling my nostrils, when Hange began talking animatedly.

 

“I was so looking forwards to today's class, Levi! Mike was supposed to have his presentation on the influence of aromas on the human psyche and behaviour... He's one of the last two people who haven't talked yet about the development of their thesis this semester. I've heard he had some new data to show us... Not as interesting as my work on self-harm, I'd say, but I really wanted to listen to it... Ah, by the way, how is your searching for additional guinea pigs going? Got somebody interested? You don't have all that much time left, don't you?” they inquired, looking at me expectantly.

 

I sighed heavily, knowing from experience it was better to answer right away than try avoiding it, just to be tormented until they would have found out what they wanted anyway.

 

“I've already told you it's not a must for me to find another sample of people to wrap up my thesis. I just lack my introduction and should probably work on the metalanguage some more, plus I finally need to remember about the stupid bibliography that I've left unfinished... It was at my supervisor's insistence I should look more into it, from a somewhat different angle, even if I won't include it into my thesis, 'cause ' _it would be so great if you'd decide to continue it into your doctorate, Levi!_ '. I can still hear that sugary voice in my head, agh!” I cringed, having reminded myself about the actual conversation with the woman looking over my work.

 

I was more than happy to be free of her chirpy way of talking and constantly pushing me into deciding to continue my studies and maybe even staying at the university and becoming a lecturer... Like I would go for that shit... No way in hell was I going to spend my time checking papers written by imbeciles with brains half-fried by drugs, alcohol and too much porn. Plus, who knew what they did with the copies before bringing them in for grading? Jesus... Also, if I'd be able to ignore my distaste for all that, I was the last person that should apply for such a position. A good lecturer ought to be charismatic and my charisma was limited to saying in a very colourful way and at least four languages I wasn't interested in what somebody had to say. I didn't think it was very didactic...

 

“Well, you know, you're always complaining about her, but isn't it good to have a supervisor actually interested in your topic of choice? Mine just goes with whatever I write and doesn't comment much. You at least got a lot of materials and a few ideas on how to develop your ideas, right? I wish it was the same in my case, but each time I ask for advice the guy just rolls his eyes and tells me I already have more than enough to focus on... Like, how can that even be? There is so much to be looked into and touched upon and he just...” they trailed off in irritation, close to making me laugh.

 

“Sorry, but I'd like to draw your attention to the fact that he actually may be right. You could write not one but three papers and had material to spare. You know very well it doesn't work that way. I bet they'll offer you a position at uni right after you graduate, so don't get your panties in a twist. You'll have enough time to continue whatever you've started later. Give the guy some slack. It's a wonder he didn't fail you for causing him mental trauma. Some of the pics you use in your work are hideous and downright repulsing if you have a weak stomach. Should have become a pathologist if that helps you get your rocks off... I swear I've never seen anybody having such a sick glint in their eyes when looking at somebody's severed body...” I explained matter of factly.

 

And sure I was immensely glad I wasn't weak spirited, because somebody else might have left the content of their stomach on Hange's floor after seeing what they were into while working.

 

Hange pouted, stirring their café mocha mindlessly.

 

“How can you side with that person, Levi? Aren't you my friend? Besides, you're demonising my research. It's not half as bad as you're making it out to be. It's not like there are disembowelled corpses or something,” they argued.

 

“No, just people with self-inflicted burn wounds, amputated fingers and limbs and so on... I get it, it's also part of human psychology, but it doesn't mean all supervisors are interested in that field. It can be distressing if you aren't used to such views. I don't really know why you've landed with the guy, 'cause there are at least two other specialists at uni who could better deal with you and your thesis, but whatever... Their problem. Well, and maybe yours, but not like I can do anything about it,” I admitted in a bored tone and decided my drink had the optimal temperature to start drinking it.

 

Little pleasures like that had an almost therapeutic influence on my nerves.

 

“No sympathy whatsoever, despite all those years together... You, have issues, my friend!” they exclaimed, pointing at me with their finger accusingly.

 

“Seriously? And I should care because...?” I asked disinterestedly.

 

“Because having a healthy psyche is important to reach happiness!”

 

I snorted at that statement, having heard it more than it was necessary.

 

“Well then, seems happiness will elude me. Nothing new. As if I gave a damn about such ridiculous shit. I doubt I could point out more than ten people who claim they're happy. What does that say to you, huh?”

 

“First, that birds of a feather flock together, second, you don't have all that many people around you in the first place, so your sample can't be considered a believable representation. In general, cheer up, Levi! You don't have to look so constipated all the time,” was Hange's response.

 

God, were they awfully chatty...

 

“Maybe that's my natural charm?”

 

“Nah, won't fool me with that one. I've seen you crack a smile a few times in your life so far. I know your facial muscles responsible for it haven't atrophied yet,” they insisted with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, yeah... So I can laugh once in a blue moon. Big deal. Leave my happiness to me, or I'll make sure you can't pronounce the word without a mental breakdown. I have enough shit on my plate already.”

 

I took a sip of my beverage, drowning myself in the aroma and taste waking up my palate. If only everything was as satisfactory as a good cup of chai latte, I'd be a walking sunshine all day round.

 

“Oh? Are you referring to things in general, or maybe... something happened today? What did I miss? Did somebody harass my Levi?!” they quipped.

 

“I wouldn't call me yours if I preferred myself intact. As for today, just some nitwit took me for his personal guard. The guy had some nerve, clinging to me like to a lifeline, all that because there was a girl threatening to beat him into a pulp for being an idiot. In the end I helped her out and sent the brat onto his ass. I hate it when people touch me without permission,” I gritted my teeth in distaste at the memory.

 

“Wow, he invaded your sacred, personal bubble and you've just landed him flat on his ass and that's it? That's... Quite noble of you. Wouldn't you normally be more drastic? You know, at least give him a bloody nose or something? Was he so pitiful, this poor little soul?” she cooed, visibly immersed in the short story.

 

“Who's demonising _now_? It's been some time since I've last done some real damage to anybody and you know that. Though, admittedly, such an offence does grate on my nerves. I was just in a hurry, I guess... And the girl looked pretty tough too, so I thought she'd probably finish what I've started,” I explained lazily, finishing my chai.

 

Hange nodded their head slowly, as if weighing my words.

 

“Well, if you say so... Do you at least know what it was about? And most importantly, was the boy cute at all?” they questioned, pushing their elbows onto the table and trying to get a good look at my face.

 

“Tsk! How is that the most important thing? I'd ask if you're nuts, but I already know you are, so... From what I've managed to gather, the guy was babbling about getting into a fight with another tool or so I guess, and the girl was pissed off because he could have some kind of agreement cancelled as a result? She was also talking about him having to return money to school then or something... I didn't care all that much for the reason, I just wanted his hands off me.”

 

Hange huffed, a crease forming between their brows and suddenly they were clapping like crazy, some people turning their head in our direction, as if they didn't have anything better to do.

 

“I know! He must be an exchange student then! You know, with the agreement and all... You remember how I went away for one semester to Switzerland in second year? If you violate the conditions, you're obliged to give them back the grant they give you. I must be right!” she cried out, this time one of the baristas sending us an unamused glare from behind the counter for disrupting the peace of others.

 

The disadvantages of visiting public places with Hange...

 

“Yeah, sure, could be, but... what of it? Not like it matters. I seriously hope it was our first and last encounter,” I assured.

 

“Levi! You can't say that! It must be fate! The guy came here for an exchange and probably is lonely... He could use a friend... or two,” she smiled widely and I started to feel a headache forming. 

 

“Are you dense? Why the fuck would I make friends with somebody like that? Why would I make a new friend at all? Good riddance to that blockhead. Besides, I don't know what he's studying or where he's from or even his surname...” 

 

It must have been a mistake to say that, as Hange's face lit up instantly.

 

“Ha! You said surname specifically, didn't you? Why did you use that word? Most of time, you'd rather say you don't know the name, right? Which means... you must have heard it!” they almost vibrated in their seat from excitement.

 

The things I had to bear with...

 

“That's shitty logic you have there. It's just that a surname would be more useful in that kind of situation, don't you think? He could be another Tom, John or Henry for all we know and how would that help you in finding him? Surname is more of a sure bet and that's why I referred to it, is all...” I tried to insist, but could already see my argument wouldn't hold out.

 

“Yeah, just the same way he could be another Smith... You know his name and now you have to share it!”

 

“Hange...” I warned, lowering my voice.

 

“Levi...” they taunted.

 

“Hange, I'm serious... Drop it.”

 

“No. Like, what's the harm in that? Are you hiding something else from me and that's why you're so defensive?” they accused me, eyeing me suspiciously.

 

“...”

 

“I knew it!” they shouted and I had to lean over the table to hit the back of their head to get them to shut up finally.

 

“Jesus... You're worse than a bunch of psych docs in white smocks waiting to evaluate a patient. Calm the fuck down or they're going to throw us out. I'm not getting banned from another place,” I groaned tiredly. 

 

“Ugh, yeah... Sorry. Got a bit overexcited. So... Going back to the main topic, what's the deal with the exchange boy, Levi? Ahh... Wait, I get it, should have been obvious from the start... He's a looker, isn't he? He's a total babe and you don't want to tell me because then, if we meet him, I'll tease you even more and tell you to step up your game. Did I get it right?”

 

I could only lower my head in defeat.

 

“Well, fuck you too, Hange.”

 

“No no, Levi. Save it for the exchange boy. I'm all for strengthening international relationships. So, how's the precious thing named?”

 

“It's not a dog we're talking here about, Hange... God... As far as I remember, it was... Eren,” I finally revealed, dreading what was to come.

 

Guess it wasn't our first and last meeting after all... Boy, did the brat was in for a surprise...

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Eren.

I was actively trying to convince myself I wasn't currently standing in the International Student's Office with Hange attempting to coax one of the ladies there to hand them over one Eren's surname and list of courses he attended like it was something they were entitled to when obviously, they weren't. 

 

The woman was explaining to Hange she couldn't just reveal personal data of exchange students to anyone who asked. It was logical, sure, but only if you weren't as fired up as Hange was to get what they wanted. 

 

I knew perfectly well we were either going out of the office knowing exactly who the Eren kid was, or we would have to be dragged out. That's how stubborn Hange could be. I was aware and still didn't manage to spare myself from this disaster in the making. Also, there was no way the office lady, whatever her name was, was going to win this one...

 

“I'm telling you, my friend Levi here, he's met with Eren before, but like the socially awkward poor little guy he is, didn't think to ask for his surname, being a little overwhelmed at the time. The thing is, he really likes Eren and would love to have a chance to talk with him one more time and coming here was the most logical and easiest way to make that happen, right? Why can't you help us a little? Aren't we both respectable fifth year students? Doesn't it count as anything? It's not like we plan to murder him or something...” they babbled, the woman behind the desk looking more and more desperate to get rid of Hange going by the expression of her face.

 

She send me a look full of incredulity and partially distrust, obviously measuring me, as if doing that would tell her if Hange was telling the truth or was simply delusional and indeed was planning some kind of revenge crime or as similarly brutal action on the unsuspecting Eren. 

 

I sighed heavily, rubbing my temples tiredly. It was already too long a day and it still didn't look as if it was anywhere close to wrapping up. Seemed to me the only way to get out of it, if only temporarily, was to intervene.

 

I took a step closer to the counter, nudging Hange in the ribs not too lightly to stop their rambling for a moment. They glanced at me surprised, but I dismissed them with a roll of my eyes, turning to face the baffled and probably slightly irritated woman on the other side of the desk.

 

“Look, I know it comes off as a little suspicious, that whole story and all, but I really have to contact Eren. I get it that you can't give us his data or even his number, but if you could somehow contact Eren for me? You wouldn't have to give me his surname of number, I'll just leave you my contact data and if you'd kindly write an email or call the guy and tell him to write to me, I would appreciate it. That way all sides should be safe, right?” I asked, making an effort to look less detached and disinterested than usual.

 

The woman held my gaze for a short moment and sighed ― in defeat hopefully?

 

It's not like I was in any way desperate to be able to hear from the brat, but at this point it was obvious Hange wasn't going to let it go. They would most likely do something drastic if the easier path would prove to be unsuccessful and I had no intent to be dragged into the middle of it and suffer from the consequences of their obsessiveness.

 

“Well, if it's only that much I guess I could do it for you,” the woman answered finally, making Hange squeal in happiness at that turn of events. “You told me the student's name is Eren, yes? From what I remember, and you're really lucky, we've only had one and only person coming for an exchange with that particular name. It's quite rare and I was the one registering him, so I actually remember. He came with two friends and they left quite an impression on me, so...” she left off, and I though I was seeing things, but it appeared she was actually blushing. 

 

Jesus, what the heck? I didn't even want to think about that...

 

“Ugh... Well, thank you. If you could just write Levi has something of his and is hoping for a message so we can meet or something, that would be enough, I guess. I probably could leave it here so Eren could pick it up, but... It's somewhat personal for him, so... I believe he'd rather I give it back to him in person than just leave it at the office,” I lied without much ado. 

 

I seriously wanted to get this over with, even if it meant hell for me later on. I just wanted to go home and relax.

 

“I can do that,” the woman actually smiled at me, to my surprise, but I just nodded my head as a thank you again, not in the mood to fake a smile of my own.

 

After I had given her my name, email address and phone number we finally left the bloody office, Hange with a creepily pleased grin on their face. 

 

I sent them a murderous glare, but it was happily ignored. Instead, they patted my back as if congratulating me for a job well done. One which was  _ imposed _ on me and worked highly to my disadvantage at that. Such a shitty friend Hange could be... Pushing people into things. With good intentions, sure, but when your opinion was ignored so ostentatiously like in this case, who wouldn't feel pissed off and maybe even somewhat defeated?

 

“Don't say a single thing, shitty four-eyes. Better be happy I haven't pummelled your face yet for meddling in my private life like that. Just so you know, in case the brat actually contacts me, which I doubt, because seriously, he doesn't even know my name and there are so many psychos out there nowadays most people are wary of strangers if they have a brain between their ears, I'm not going to be nice to him. If he gives me his surname, torture him all you want, but I ain't playing this game with you. It's utterly ridiculous,” I warned, fishing my phone out of the pocket and cringing at the digits on the clock.

 

It was way past the time I was supposed to get home, eat, get some uni work done, exercise, maybe clean the bathroom as I haven't had the time lately to bring it into my desired state. It was starting to bug me...

 

“Oh, Levi... You are seriously no fun! I'm actually quite positive Eren will write to you, especially with that little lie you had pulled of with having something of his. Didn't know you were such a good strategist,” they chirped.

 

“What the heck are you even talking about? Are you trying to suck up to me? Like it would actually do a thing? You can stick your flattery where the sun doesn't shine for all I care. Like it was a legitimate strategy. Some people have that thing called common sense, don't know if you ever heard of it?” I quipped, picking up my pace in hope to get out of the building, and Hange, faster.

 

I have used up all of my energy and tolerance for that day. 

 

“Sure, sure... Did you come by car today or did you take the bus?” they asked, deciding to drop the topic for once, making me thankful.

 

“Why?” I inquired.

“I could give you a lift if you need one,” they offered and my body trembled unconsciously.

 

If there was one thing I wouldn't let myself be manoeuvred into, it was riding the car with Hange as the driver. Not any more... 

 

“I have my car today. Besides, you know better than to ask that. You are a danger to other people in that rusty thing of yours you call a car and I'd rather walk ten kilometres on foot than experience the hell of not being able to control your mad driving. Not to mention the stuffed dead mouse you have hanging from your mirror. Being traumatized once is enough, thanks,” I grimly added, turning for the student's parking, Hange keeping up beside me.

 

“Ah, you're so sensitive, it's sometimes hard to believe, Levi. But I guess I won't push the line any more than I've already had today. Well, thanks for cooperation, go relax and be on cutie alert, 'cause I'm telling you, he'll call for sure,” they assured, saluting me and leaving for their own car, if it could be called one.

 

I sighed again, could it be a hundredth time that day? I got into my Civic Type-R, relieved to go home. At least the car was on my side, running without problems, like it usually did. 

 

 

 

The next day was a Wednesday and I didn't have any classes, so I was for once energetic and and in a good mood, having the day to myself, with nothing specific scheduled aside from what came to my mind on the spot. Meaning, I had free time to do what I did best ― cleaning.

 

After lazying around until noon I got to it, gathering all of the essential supplies and putting on some rock and pop music. Somehow, it always made cleaning faster and more entertaining when I had a good beat echoing throughout my apartment. I had a mix made especially for that purpose. The songs were of different styles and artists, but the most important thing was that they had at least one of my body parts moving to the music. It was mostly unconscious by now and I wouldn't let anybody see me like that, yet I was fond of this little habit of mine.

 

One of the few that was completely harmless, probably.

 

I was finishing scrubbing the floor in the kitchen, the last thing on my cleaning agenda, when the sound of Tzigane reached my ears, informing me of an incoming phone call. I was partially considering ignoring it, not the least bit eager to have any human interaction, not even through a phone conversation, but decided against it.

 

It could be Hange and if I didn't answer, there was a possibility of them showing up at my doorstep without any invitation on my side. If I picked up I could tell them off for disrupting my cleaning spree and they knew it was nothing to mess with after years of friendship.

 

Sighing heavily and leaving the rag I was using to clean the floor with I went to get my cell. The caller was certainly persistent, not having resigned yet... It could definitely be Hange.

 

It wasn't, though, because the called ID displayed the number as unknown. Strange... Was it another offer from a bank or something? God, I hated those... But I found some pleasure in denying them consistently. 

 

“Hello?” I asked simply, waiting for a reply.

 

“Umm... Is this... Levi?” an uncertain young male voice reached my ears, making my face morph into that full of incredulity. 

 

No fucking shit... I knew perfectly well who that tenor belonged to. I was not ready, however, to hear it any time soon, or rather at all. And here the brat had called me the day after our visit in the International office... Was he really that lonely or did my lie convince him? Maybe he'd conveniently did lose something and thought I had found it? Sorry to disappoint then...

 

Ah, but, I had to direct him somehow into Hange's awaiting arms. Otherwise, they wouldn't leave me alone. Call it survival instinct if you will...

 

“Yeah, it's Levi. Eren, right?” double checking could hardly hurt.

 

“Ah... Yes. I'm Eren. I've... got your number from the lady at the office and she told me you wanted to, ugh... contact me? I don't really know you, but... if you went with the trouble to reach me somehow I though I should, you know, at least check what it was about?” he explained.

 

After focusing more on his speech, I could actually catch his accent. I couldn't place it exactly, but it became even more clear he was indeed an exchange student.

 

He sounded considerate. I myself would more than likely ignore any email of that kind, or on a particularly good day, write back instead of calling. But the kid called me without delay. I certainly didn't peg him for such a guy after our first turbulent encounter. 

 

“Oh, that? Have you been told I've got something of yours?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, but... the thing is... I don't understand how that could have happened. I mean, I don't think I've lost anything, so...” he trailed off, obviously lost in this situation.

 

I smirked, even though I knew he couldn't see it. I didn't feel like lying any longer.

 

“About that? Sorry, brat, but it was a lie. Unless, you count your pride as a possession? I believe you'll remember when I tell you I'm the guy who made you kiss the ground just yesterday? The one whom you treated like a shield against your girlfriend?” I added helpfully, though I had an inkling he didn't need that to refresh his memory.

 

I expected him to hang up on me instantly or start throwing insults left and right, but, strangely enough, was met with momentary silence. But we were still connected, as I could hear breathing thorough the speaker.

 

I considered hanging up myself after a minute or so passed without him speaking, but he chose that moment to regain his voice.

 

“I told you she's not my girlfriend,” was his reply and, despite my everyday practice of impassivity, I could not hold back the snort that left my throat at his words.

 

I would bet he was pouting, because I could almost hear it, no matter how ridiculous it sounded. There was exasperation and embarrassment I picked up from his tone and couldn't help but wonder whether it was connected with some kind of reflection on his behaviour that day at uni. Was he covering up his own bitterness at his ass being handed to him by a person like me?

 

I realized a lot of guys had this problem because of my height. You know, it was twice as mortifying to be taken on by somebody at least ten centimetres shorter than them. Manly pride and so on... Maybe it should give me twice the satisfaction to be able to handle men towering over me, but it hardly did. I knew well enough that both, being tall and short, could become an advantage in a fight if you only knew how to make use of it. There was no place for unnecessary pride. It was simply the case of outsmarting your opponent, searching for their weak points... I have grown out of assuming things based on physical appearance some time ago and it was a lesson I knew I wouldn't forget as long as I lived.

 

But it wasn't the point.

 

The point was, Eren was seriously a brat.

 

“Is that all you have to tell me after I've just admitted to having perfidiously lied to you? I must say, I'm impressed. Your reaction is quite refreshing... I don't get why her not being your girlfriend is that important, but I guess I'll oblige you and keep it in mind,” I mused, but continued to the main issue. There was only one way it could work. “Listen, while I refuse to admit I was completely wrong, I might have gone overboard and my friend Hange insists I ought to somehow compensate you for this. So, to cut the long story short, I feel inclined to buy you a coffee or something as an apology of kinds. If you'd reflect on that. It may seem weird and suspicious, but it seriously is what it seems. Plus, you'd do me a favour here, because Hange will pester me continuously to somehow make it happen even if you keep refusing. It might even end in them trying to find you themselves and drag you to meet with me, so... It may be you'd actually be doing a favour yourself as well. What do you say?” I left the ball on Eren's court now.

 

I tried to sound as amiable as possible, though, it wasn't that easy. Years of not caring if people were put off by my seemingly cold demeanour had my voice fixed on monotone most of time, just as my face had what Hange called a default blank expression.

 

I could hear some shifting on the other end of the line and then a grunt. Then there was silence, again, and I wondered if the brat had problems with understanding me. English probably wasn't his first language after all, who knew how fluent he actually was?

 

“Ugh... It's... I don't really know,” he finally stammered out and I didn't interject him. “I mean... You got me real good, man... I even have a bruise on my knee and my arm is still somewhat sore. Plus, my sister might kill me, or you, if she finds out I decided to meet you... But, I guess, in the end, we both haven't really left a good first impression on each other, huh? Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to talk it out and leave it behind? Who knows, like, we might meet some day and then it would be really awkward, so... Sure, let's get this out of the way if you want to. Besides, what student would refuse a free coffee, right?” he said with a laugh.

 

The best thing was that his words left me... confused? Or rather not confused, but... unsettled slightly? Suddenly, he was a different person and it was me who had a hard time believing into his words that spoke of sincerity and kindness, determination. My instincts told me to treat it with caution and mistrust. Why would he be so open-minded and eager to shake hands with me? He'd said himself I had left him sore and bruised... Shouldn't he be out to get me? But he did sound ready to forget about it. 

 

In the end, there was only one way to confirm it.

 

“We have a deal then, I guess. Do you have time on Friday afternoon? I finish classes at two and there is a good café not that far from the campus called The Survey. I vouch for the quality of their coffee. Plus, it's public, so you'd know I don't mean any trouble. What do you say? Are you free around then?” I proposed.

 

Meeting in a familiar setting was probably even more to my advantage, but I wasn't fond of places I wasn't sure were up to my standards. I wasn't really anal about it, but given the occasion, I'd rather stick to some place well-known and already approved by me.

 

“Actually, I only have one evening class that day, so it's fine with me. How about three o'clock then? We can meet inside. At least we don't need anything like a flower or a book or anything so we'd recognise each other. Unless... you don't really remember how I look?” he asked, unsure.

 

The image of his eyes all of a sudden popped up in my mind and I shook my head to get rid of it, as if it were an irritating insect.

 

That was a bit... perplexing.

 

“Nah... I don't forget faces that easily,” I settled on.

 

“I guess... see you on Friday then?” he asked, as if he still had doubts whether it wasn't all a big joke, despite him being so earnest just moments before.

 

“Yeah, see you on Friday,” I confirmed, expecting him to hang up.

 

He didn't, though, and there was an awkward stretch of silence. Admittedly, it was more awkward for him, as I didn't get embarrassed that easily ― or so I firmly believed.

 

“Ugh...” emitting some kind of unidentifiable sound was the kid's reaction.

 

Was this his usual self? If yes, Hange was going to smother him in affection...

 

“Did you have something to add, _Eren_?” I emphasized on his name, to catch his attention.

 

There was a fast, almost jittery, intake of breath and I wondered if I had sounded somehow more intimidating than normally, or was he simply lost in thought and I had brought him back to earth. Maybe he was convinced I was the first one to end our phone call and I had startled him by speaking? 

 

Whatever...

 

“So? Something on your mind you'd wish to share before we hang up?” I teased, because this guy was just too easy to fluster.

 

“N-no. Nothing at all. Sorry. I kind of got lost in thought,” he admitted and I could easily imagine him rubbing the back of his neck; one of those little habits people have when nervous or disconcerted.

 

“Figured... Well then, as I said, see you on Friday,” I repeated and this time didn't wait before hanging the call up myself.

 

I looked at the screen of my phone for a moment and then went into options. My finger lingered above the words 'save number', but then I pinched the bridge of my nose, cancelling the request and chastising myself for even considering it in the first place.

 

What was I even thinking? Hange was rubbing off on me too much, lately... 

 

I needed to finish my cleaning. Preferably push the whole phone call to the back of my mind until Friday came. Informing Hange about that unexpected development of events could wait until the Friday class as well. 

 

I had more than a day before all hell broke loose...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, guys. Hope you liked this chapter. In the next one, Eren finally comes back to the picture, physically that is :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eren is a determined little shit.

I was one hundred percent right in postponing passing the news about Eren to Hange. They went crazy, not to forget about them pointing out, multiple times, they had been right. It was almost like listening to a broken record and by the time we were nearing the café my patience, and with it my self-control, were wearing thin.

 

Once Hange came into contact with the brat who was the reason of it all, I was hoping for being left out of the picture. Not like they could actually force me to interact with Eren when I was by no means interested in him. There were things I told no to no matter the circumstances and some kind of forceful matchmaking was high on the top of the list.

 

Not like the brat was going to be heartbroken.

 

Just before Hange could open the door to The Survey I stopped them by their elbow.

 

“You, before we come in, bare in mind I didn't have to help you, yet I did. Which means, you keep yourself contained and don't push me into anything you know I wouldn't fucking appreciate, like trying to hook me up with this kid, you get that?” I sent them a severe glare, making sure they took me seriously.

 

Hange sighed like a deflated balloon, pouting comically.

 

“You tend to be such a wet blanket, Levi... Would it hurt you to have some fun once in a while?” they asked hopefully.

 

I rolled my eyes ostentatiously.

 

“Your and my idea of having fun are diametrically different. Also, this right now? It's you hoping to have fun on my account. If you're so gung-ho at the prospect of meeting the guy, by all means, go ahead and flirt with him to your heart's content. You can even bang him for all I care. Good luck, just don't involve me in this shit and we'll be peachy,” I insisted.

 

“But you know I wouldn't want to bang him, Levi. I don't bang people, period. Unless you count that one time wi-”

 

I didn't comment on how that could have a slightly different and more disturbing meaning than I knew Hange had in mind.

 

“I've heard it once, don't need to hear it twice, I assure you. I'm just making a point. You don't want to bang the kid, maybe I don't want to as well. This is a personal choice, no assistance needed, so don't scare him shitless by saying something stupid and obscene in an attempt to push us into each other's pants. You'll most likely scare him shitless anyway, so lay off on the innuendos and such,” I added.

 

“Fine, fine. You're such a drama queen, I swear... Should you go into drag, you'd make a furore,” they laughed and I hoped they didn't entertain that idea for too long.

 

“Well then, I guess we're clear to go,” I shrugged and, letting go of Hange finally, opened the door for both of us to go in, a chime from above the door announcing our entrance.

 

It wasn't crowded in the main area of the café, just three people occupying the smaller tables near the window, and my eyes immediately approached the main counter, behind which, as most of the time, Petra was using the coffee machine.

She was the one that had told me about this place when she had started working as a barista there, claiming it would be right up my alley. I didn't refuse visiting it from politeness―Petra was one of the few people I considered friends and respected―but, to my big surprise, the place did offer just what I expected from a place like that―great drinks, good ambiance and music I could tolerate.

 

“Hello, Petra!” Hange beamed, resting her palms on the counter and making me cringe.

 

Petra turned and greeted us with her usual warm smile.

 

“Oh! Hello, Hange, Levi. Nice to see you. Here for the usual?” she asked.

 

I wanted to say yes and just find Eren, but Hange was faster.

 

“Nope!” they exclaimed, the 'p' making a loud popping sound. “We're here to meet somebody and it would be rude to order before seeing them. What if they haven't ordered yet?” they clarified and I grunted reluctantly.

 

“Oh?” Petra seemed surprised, but when I thought about it, I've never been in the Survey with somebody else, excluding Hange and Petra herself when she was on a break, or Oluo who worked with her. 

 

“Ugh, yeah... It's a long story really, s-” I didn't manage to finish, because the bell at the door chimed again and, instinctively, I turned my head into its direction.

 

Who else could it be if not Eren, of course?

 

I don't know what I have been expecting, if anything really, but certainly not what I saw the moment my eyes laid on the kid. Because, I'm a man myself and let me tell you, jeans as skinny as the ones he was clad in are in no way comfortable... That's what you wear when you aim to impress, or should I rather say, attract attention of other people to your legs and ass? Ass especially...

 

I've had a few pairs of skinnies myself, but what the brat was wearing was another thing all together... It seemed they fit him like second skin and I bet there was no room for his actual skin to breathe underneath it. Moving without seeming stiff must have been a trial itself... Also, they were white and had a hole on one knee... And my eyes had been probably fixed on one spot for too long... But, seriously, what was wrong with this person?

 

While the shirt he was wearing had long sleeves, it was also quite tight. Not overly tight or anything, but... It was easy to see he was quite slim, but fit, as any possible additional fat would have been exposed otherwise.

 

All in all, that was definitely effort I was seeing in that outfit. Or... the brat was really into having his balls squeezed into a size smaller. I doubted it was healthy...

 

Unfortunately, Hange made as fast an observation as me, as I could almost feel their excitement.

 

They probably thought I would fall for that kind of obvious display.

 

I wasn't even openly gay, to be truthful... I wasn't really... anything, for that matter. Well, I might have preferred males over females once, which I had at some point spilled to Hange, but for some time now I haven't been interested in anyone.

 

It wasn't going to change that easily, just because a brat that could have been considered 'cute' shook his booty in front of me―if that was even his aim, 'cause nowadays one couldn't be sure. Fashion seemed to have its own rules, after all. It could mean everything or nothing at all, depending on who and how they wore it...

 

It's not like skinny jeans were reserved for gay men.

 

It was all bullshit and we were standing there, ogling this kid for too long anyway... And he had noticed, going by the way he was fixed like a stone in one position, an uncertain expression on his face, his eyes jumping from Hange to me.

 

We didn't even say anything yet and it was already on its way to becoming overwhelmingly awkward for the kid, I could sense.

 

It was too late for him to run, though... Hange was like a hawk and once they spotted him, there was no way he could easily disappear from their radar.

 

And I was in the middle of it all.

 

I was jolted out of my less than jolly thoughts by the brat deciding to speak up.

 

“You're... Levi, right?” he asked, directing his eyes to me.

 

I didn't expect him to make the first move... Just like him accepting this meeting. Maybe he could stand his ground against Hange's wildness too?

 

“Yeah, that's me,” I confirmed, but didn't care to elaborate in any way, staring at him openly, but without any particular expression on my face.

 

He drew his brows together, biting his lower lip.

 

Hange jumped in this time, though.

 

“Hello! You're Eren, aren't you? I've heard a lot about you from Levi! It's great to see you! I hope we'll become great friends!” they rushed one sentence after another, grabbing Eren's hand into a handshake without him having time to register what was happening.

 

Those hard to describe eyes widened almost comically and the brat sent me a look asking for help or at least an explanation why he was currently an object of Hange's somewhat disturbing perusal.

 

Well, now he knew how _I_ had felt when he had so carelessly invaded _my_ personal space that time. Payback time... Though, after a minute or two the situation did ask for my action, so immersed Hange was in inspecting their prospective _international_ friend.

 

“Hange, you're forgetting yourself again. Manners. Give Eren some space. He doesn't even know you,” I spoke calmly and Hange disentangled themselves from the kid, pushing their glasses back onto their nose.

 

“Wah... Sorry, Eren. Should have introduced myself first. I'm Hange,” they said after composing themselves.

 

“Yeah, that batshit crazy four-eyes is Hange and they are my friend. They decided to tug along with me and, as you can probably deduce after having already met them, it was impossible to refuse them. By the way, Hange prefers people using 'they', 'them' and 'their' if you talk about them, just like I do, if you could keep that in mind? And please, don't ask why today, because if you show too much interest there will be no end to it...” I warned, gauging Eren's reaction.

 

I could see confusion on his face for a few seconds, but them it was gone and replaced by understanding and a shy smile.

 

“Sure. Just, you know, I might make make a few slips of the tongue at the beginning, so... hope you'll bare with me and don't get offended,” he turned his head in Hange direction who just nodded eagerly. “Oh, did you order already?” he asked, his eyes finally drifting to Petra that I had completely forgotten about.

 

“No, we have come maybe a minute before you. We'll go with our usual, but what about you? After all, your drink is on me this time, right? Should I recommend something or do you have a preference, Eren?” I asked, not forgetting about the excuse I've come up with.

 

My mouth itched to form a smile I had to hold back, because, just as I have imagined, Eren's hand travelled to his neck, rubbing it sheepishly and I couldn't omit the way his dark green shirt stretched with this move.

 

It was a visual even I had to acknowledge, at least on the aesthetic side.

 

“Ah, I'm fine with whatever, as long as it's not bitter. I'd rather have something sweet? I'm no good with strong coffee...” he admitted.

 

“Okay. Well then, why don't you find the seat with Hange and I'll bring our drinks when they're ready? Just don't let them harass you too much,” I added, but it was mostly as a reminder to Hange, not Eren.

 

I could be civil until I've finished my drink.

 

There was nothing wrong with being civil...

 

I followed the two with my eyes as they went to occupy the usual table in the corner and only then placed our order, Petra moving fast and precisely to prepare it.

 

“He's cute,” she said out of the blue, her back still turned to me.

 

Where did that come from? Like, why did she feel the need to point it out to me?

 

“Well, I suppose you could say that... More of a strange mix, though... Acting so innocent, kind and a bit lost, but wearing those kind of clothes? Hange already loves him, I can say that much... It's going to be hard, trying not to have them drag him everywhere with us,” I sighed tiredly.

 

“Why? You already don't like him? He seems nice, though?” she asked in a tone I had problems deciphering.

 

“Not really, but... I don't care for unnecessary excitement and drama and this kid screams 'emotional' from a mile. I prefer everything nice and collected,” I did nowadays, at least.

 

“Maybe you just don't know you need it,” Petra suddenly said with vigour, setting the tray with our drinks in front of me, her eyes intense.

 

“Excuse me?” I asked confused, but she just shook her head.

 

“It's nothing. Go before Hange talks Eren's ears off,” she advised with a motherly kind of smile and I could only do as she said, wondering what her words were about, but in the end shrugging it off.

 

If she didn't want to elaborate, it was her decision.

 

 

I took my seat after setting the tray down on the table, noticing how Eren's eyes immediately followed me, instead of being focused on the still speaking Hange. They were babbling about their thesis from what I caught and I couldn't blame Eren for the relief that painted itself on his face when I sat down. He had probably encouraged Hange to talk about it before I came, without knowing what it entailed exactly...

 

There went his first lesson of the survival guide for people deciding to familiarize themselves with Hange. But it's not like they were just bothersome. Hange had a lot going on about them and some of it could have a very positive effect on people. When you got more or less used to them, of course.

 

Besides, I was more focused on the brat rather than Hange. There was something about this brat that rubbed me the wrong way. Probably because I wasn't able to ignore him completely despite having every intention to do so at the beginning. I had planned to just introduce him to Hange and let him be on his own, but for some reason... I couldn't get myself to leave.

 

Even if I refused to be a chatterbox, something pushed me to listen and see for myself what was this brat truly made of. And I couldn't even pinpoint what got me so ridiculously hooked on him like that.

 

There was just some kind of... intensity in his gaze when he looked at me that I couldn't ignore, no matter how hard I was trying to tell myself it was hopeless and idiotic of me to get myself involved with this kid.

 

And I have seen him a grand of two times... Just great...

 

“A moment longer, Hange, and you're going to talk him to death. I thought you were interested in him? Or is that you were looking for somebody who wouldn't have the heart to tell you to shut up? Next time, Eren, if there will be such, be sure to point it out to them when they fall into the lecture mode. Else, there is no stopping them... Unless... you wanted to keep listening?” I asked, eyeing his reaction at my words.

 

Again, he just rubbed his neck, embarrassed.

 

“Ugh... Well, sorry... It _was_ interesting, just that...” he faltered and I was forced to hide my smile behind the cup of my usual chai latte.

 

“Don't worry, Hange won't be offended. Will you, Hange?” I challenged and they laughed merrily.

 

“Nah... It's cool, Eren. Levi is right, I got distracted when you asked me about what I was studying and didn't even give you a chance to say something yourself. Isn't it nice of Levi, caring for you like that?” they asked and I could hear the self-satisfaction that seemingly innocent question gave them.

 

Shouldn't have left my guard down so obviously...

 

“With the way you are, Hange, I'd do that for anyone,” I assured and I could see Eren look away at that statement for a moment. “Hange had deduced earlier themselves that you're an exchange student. Luck was on our side with how rare your name was. Did you know you're the only Eren among all the international students? Where did you exactly come from?” I added conversationally, eyes never leaving Eren's face.

 

It was fascinating to see how honest it was, most of his feelings changing his facial expression in a way easy to read for somebody like me, used to finding small indicators of people's mood and sincerity. It must have sucked as a kid, not being able to lie about those stupid little things that most brats wanted to hide from parents and family or friends...

 

“Oh? I came from London and, but I wasn't born there or anything. We've lived there for the last five years or so. Before, we stayed for five years in Switzerland as well and the first ten years I lived in Germany,” he explained without us having to prompt him.

 

He had quite a history there, this brat. Moving three times in twenty years, and not just a town or two away, but abroad... And at such young age... It couldn't possibly be an easy experience.

 

“Wow! That's something, Eren! I've been to Switzerland myself for an exchange a few years ago. It was absolutely great! Together with a few lecturers I was able to visit a few hospitals and a psychiatry unit. And the standards... I don't know if it's everywhere like that, but I'd love to go back and maybe work there for a few years...” they told us excitedly and Eren nodded in understanding.

 

“Yeah, well... Actually, my father is a doctor, so... Each time we moved it was because of his work. I doubt he worked in the same places you'd visited, though. And it had to be a few years before that, too.”

 

“He's a doctor? What kind?” Hange inquired.

 

“Virologist. He shares his time between hospitals, universities and some other facilities I can't even name. I just know he's sometimes a consultant at hospitals or something, but also does research. I haven't really had that much interest in it... Besides, he's not home much, so...” he shrugged, but I caught the way his jaw tightened.

 

It bothered him more than he wanted to admit. Not that you'd normally share that kind of stuff with somebody you barely knew.

 

“He has to be busy,” Hange said a bit quieter, noticing the minimal shift in the mood.

 

“Yeah, that's what he says...” Eren agreed and I stopped myself from sighing.

 

One of my least favourite. Seemingly not that 'serious' and so common, right? A father rarely being home thanks to his job. So many people had to deal with it and so what? Where's the drama? No drama, sure. Yet it could influence a child so easily... Yeah, it was common, but it had a big impact on a person's life, depending on the rest of the family, friends, environment... Human psyche was shitty and complex. Learning psychology could be really depressing, too... Making me think too much.

 

“I knew I didn't imagine your slight accent. It sounds nice,” I suddenly felt the need to announce out of the blue, making Eren's head snap up and focus on me in surprise.

 

You'd done it Levi! Beautiful. Dig that whole deeper. Load Hange's gun.

 

But did the brat look eerily pleased at that stupid and unnecessary statement... A small smile even tugged at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Thanks?” he replied shyly, biting his lip.

 

I already hated that habit.

 

“Nothing to thank me for,” I denied, but it was too late to take my words back.

 

“Ahhh! You guys are so cute! I can't!” Hange interjected and I had to put physical effort not to smack them for spouting nonsense like that.

 

“Whom are you calling cute, exactly, Hange?” I glared at them with no effect whatsoever.

 

“Don't be touchy! Anyway, Eren... While we're on the topic, what are you studying? I've told you about Levi and me, after all,” they ignored me completely.

 

“Oh, I'm in third year of physical therapy. So... If you guys ever need a massage or something, I'm the right guy,” he offered jokingly, but I couldn't shake off the feeling he looked at me a little bit more intensely than it was appropriate.

 

“Hear that, Levi? Isn't that convenient? Eren is just like the friend you need, with you ha-”

 

“Shut up, four-eyes!” I warned and Hange closed their mouth immediately.

 

They knew I hated being reminded of that and bringing it up could certainly lead to Eren asking questions I refused to answer. It was nobody's business but mine.

 

“Sorry...” they apologized sincerely.

 

“Yeah, it's fine,” I agreed. It was time for a topic change. “Right, Eren... Why don't you tell us about your girlfriend?” I hoped to shift the conversation onto something entirely else.

 

And I chose the right thing, as it caught Eren's attention immediately.

 

“I told you Mikasa isn't my girlfriend! Besides, haven't you already promised to keep it in mind?” he objected hotly and this time my smirk was impossible to hide.

 

Different, yet so predictable at the same time...

 

“Must have skipped my mind then. Sorry... Why don't you tell us who she is then? If it's so important that I remember...?” I suggested and mentally kicked myself from making it sound... I don't know... flirtatious? _Was_ it flirtatious?

 

Fuck this shit! Did I have to keep constant track of what and how I said it not to be misunderstood? I sure hoped not. It shouldn't be a problem in the first place.

 

“She's... my sister,” he explained slowly, his eyes not leaving me.

 

“You don't really look alike. Not in the slightest. I'd even say it seems highly unlikely,” I wondered.

 

“That must be 'cause she's adopted,” he explained calmly.

 

He must have been used to people saying that.

 

“Makes a lot of sense... On the side note, is she always so fierce? You looked quite afraid to me; though, thinking about her muscles mass... It was no joke. An athlete?” I continued with my questioning.

 

It was highly unlike me, but I didn't care. It was a safe topic.

 

“Yeah. She's in physical education and somehow managed to go for the exchange at the same time as me. All on purpose, of course. I swear, she's so overprotective... And I kind of ticked her off... Not something I'm proud of, that one. Don't really want to talk about it, if you don't mind, though,” he revealed and it was refreshing, how openly he admitted to it being out of his comfort zone without trying to weasel his way out of answering any possible questions.

 

From then on the conversation was quite light, nothing going in depth, just the usual questions and answers about how was it for Eren so far at our university and in the city, did he make any friends, what did he want to see and all that jazz.

 

I have slowly withdrawn myself from the talk, just quietly observing Eren dealing with Hange, trying to watch me at the same time. It was kind of obvious, but I didn't call him up on it. It wasn't worth the hassle. Besides, it was evident from the very beginning I must have been his type if he was gay or that he imagined I was a new material for his best male friend abroad. God knew what exactly went through that brat's head...

 

Aside from that I had to admit once again the kid was... well, attractive, to be truthful. I could appreciate his looks. But I wasn't the type of guy who aimed to tap all the hot guys that showed themselves in my perimeter. Far from it, actually. It always finished with that admittance on my side, even if some of the guys became interested in me. It was useless.

 

Plus, Eren seemed so... innocent, somehow, that I couldn't believe he was one of the people who just fucked for the sake of it as well. I could be horribly off with that one, however... His clothes spoke of someone entirely aware of their appeal. Unless he was so out of it, he just bought what first came into his hand. Would those be white, ridiculously tight jeans, though?

 

Things like that became obvious with time sooner or later either way... Hange would certainly hear about any of his possible future sexcapades and inform me about them even if I refused listening to them.

 

I gave a look at my clock and blinked. Once, twice...

 

We have been in this bloody café, chattering about nothing, for two hours. That was surely not my plan. Going home was the only possible option.

 

“It's nice and all, but I have to go. I've been here for too long to begin with and I'm behind in my schedule,” I announced, interrupting Eren in the middle of forming a sentence, the boy blinking dazedly.

 

“Oh?” was his only response and Hange just smiled with understanding, pissing me off.

 

“Yeah, 'oh'. Hope you didn't have a horrible time. You're welcome to continue while I'm gone,” I said and left without waiting.

 

I've already paid, so there was nothing else keeping me in the Survey.

 

The fresh air hitting my face was pleasant after having sat so long in one place. I breathed in, stretching my neck left and right, feeling a bit stiff from staying too long in one position.

 

I hid my phone and took maybe about ten steps when a voice called after me.

 

No kidding...

 

I didn't want to look back or stop, so I didn't. Ignoring people was always an option. As was pretending to be deaf.

 

“Levi! L-levi!”

 

Fucking insistent.

 

I gritted my teeth and stopped suddenly, a body colliding with my back.

 

Of course something like that would happen with this brat...

 

I breathed in, trying to be calm and turned around, pushing off Eren's hands that got a hold of me when he attempted to steady himself.

 

“What?” I asked shortly. “What is it that you want, Eren?” I decided I wasn't going to be as nice as I have been so far.

 

I wasn't encouraging him to become more friendly with me.

 

“You left so suddenly and I...” he shook his head, stopping himself. “No... Just...” he breathed in deeply, looking directly into my eyes and I tensed. It was really becoming more and more absurd. “Can I have your number?” he asked finally, clearly determined.

 

I didn't speak for a moment, bathing in the ludicrousness of the situation, but the reality was standing right there before me, a hundred and seventy centimetres of bratty brashness and hope clad in too tight jeans.

 

“You already have it, brat,” I decided to point out for him, because it seemed those jeans cut off the supply of air not only to his balls, but also his brain.

 

He furrowed his brows, eyes glistening, and I could almost hear the screws turning in his head.

 

“Yeah, but... It's not the same,” he insisted, refusing to leave me alone.

 

“How, pray do tell, is it different, exactly? I gave it to you before. Sure, doesn't mean I'll answer to any of your calls or messages if you'd bother with them, but... It doesn't change the fact you have it,” I maintained.

 

“No... You gave it to the lady at the office so you could repay me and she just forwarded it. And I want you to give it to me yourself, without feeling obliged to do so,” he continued with his reasoning.

 

God, was he difficult.

 

“Look here, Eren. You're a good kid and all, I'll admit that much. Hell, I'll even admit you're nice to look at. But that's it. That's how far it goes. Truth be told, I don't really give out my number to people and that you got it in the first place was not entirely my decision, if you catch my drift. So, if you tell me I should give it to you without feeling obliged to, then sorry, but the answer is no,” I replied straightforwardly, without trying to make it sound less harsh.

 

Beating around the bush was not my style. Not when it could only drag things on for no apparent reason. It was better to be truthful than to pretend. It only had the potential to hurt the other party more, in my opinion.

 

Eren just kept looking at me, his face showing multiple things at once and I had to stop myself from telling him to get a grip on himself. Yeah, I was rough, but what aside from disappointment and the embarrassment of rejection was there? It's not like we have known each other for a long time. There was nothing to get overly emotional over.

 

“Ugh... I... Right,” he just said, his gaze getting a bit more distant.

 

He should be happy. At least he didn't blush.

 

That was _it_ , really. I told him 'no' and we were supposed to go different ways. Yet he didn't move an inch and I started wondering if I should just leave him like that, but couldn't go through with it despite it being the most logical decision.

 

“Jesus... Fuck! Kid... What the heck is wrong with you? I didn't kill your puppy, I just said you couldn't have my number. It's not the end of the world. Truthfully, you're not losing anything great here. I'm no ideal friend material and certainly not a one time fuck if that's what you're hoping for. If not and you happen to be searching for an opening to start something like a relationship, short-lived as it would be thanks to you being on an exchange, it's also a blind shot. I don't do relationship. I don't care for having either a fuck-buddy nor a boyfriend, and I have all the friends I need. So, do yourself a favour and forget you've ever seen me. I'm seriously a shitty person to keep in contact with,” I elaborated like the mad man I apparently was.

 

Just because the brat looked too sad and it was painful to stomach.

 

I observed him listening to me with all of his attention and could see it was a lost cause.

 

“Would somebody shitty really try to warn me? They'd either use me in some way if I was stupid enough to give them a chance or simply walked away. But you felt the need to stay and say all of this. Doesn't seem all that shitty to me. I'd say it's rather nice of you, actually,” he declared and I cursed myself for having any kind of scruples.

 

“Why the heck are you so stubborn, huh? Are you really that desperate or something? Do you have some kind of fetish for short and angry gay man or what?” I hissed, not caring for degrading myself like that, but just desperate to get this brat off my back while being sure he wouldn't try anything funny in the foreseeable future with Hange's help, for example.

 

“First, I wasn't sure you were gay until just now, second, I don't think you're that angry... More like, perpetually frustrated?” he proposed and I chose to omit the fact the only thing he didn't deny was my shortness.

 

Fucking brat, rubbing it into my face.

 

I knew he was trouble right off the bat. Should have listened to my intuition.

 

“Great. We've established that you have a shitty personal taste. What else?” I growled almost.

 

“Nothing. Not unless you were to reconsider giving me your number. Am I... really that... unlikable?” he finally asked and I could see the anticipation on his face.

 

For some reason, he cared for my approval and it was seriously mind-boggling. I hardly did anything that should evoke such a reaction.

 

I was utterly lost at this point.

 

I pinched the bridge of my nose, still not understanding why I was pushing through instead of cutting this conversation off.

 

“It's not about _you_ being _unlikable_. It's about _me_ being an _asshole_ who doesn't like people in general,” I explained.

 

He tilted his head to the side.

 

“But you seem to like Hange”

 

I sighed.

 

“Hange are... They are different. They've forced themselves on me and then it just... went from there, I guess.”

 

He laughed at that, I kid you not.

 

“Wow... You are rather unique for sure. You like people who force themselves on you? Well then, aren't I pushy enough? Wouldn't you say?” he asked disarmingly and any conviction I had all but left me.

 

This kid was impossible...

 

“Well fucking shit, don't you even start telling me... Eren, you... are are something else all together. Stupid brat! Can't fucking believe this... Give me your phone before I change my mind,” I hissed, but it was all bark no bite and anybody could see that probably.

 

The kid, suddenly jittery again, grabbed his mobile and almost let it fall, attempting to give it to me as fast as humanly possible.

 

Trying not to think about how I'd surely regret it later, when I was more of a sound mind, I put my number in under 'Levi' and clicked to save.

 

_'Save the number?'_

 

God...

 

I pressed 'yes' just to get it over with and passed the phone back to Eren, smiling shyly, as if a few seconds ago he wasn't acting cheeky with me.

 

“Thanks,” he said for the second time that day and if I were a romantic I'd say something nonsensical about his eyes sparkling or some other shit.

 

I refused to entertain such a though for many completely valid reasons.

 

“Just so you know, it doesn't mean shit,” I felt the need to inform; more him or me, I wasn't all that sure any more...

 

“I'll keep that in mind, Levi,” he assured and, I swear, the glint in his eyes was telling me his words aimed to mock me.

 

That one phone number more in Eren's contact list was going bite me in the ass sooner or later.

 

And I didn't even know the kid's last name...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is in a bit of a bind and Levi is asked to resolve it.

One ErenYeager―Hange had readily shared her knowledge of the brat's surname a day after our meeting in the Survey without asking if I'd have any use for it―has become, as I had rightly feared, a fixture in my life.

 

Funny thing was, I couldn't really blame the kid for it. It was all Hange's evil machinations. Okay, not only Hange's... Apparently, the brat was inexplicably easy to be around according to Petra, and to Oluo's annoyance.

 

Because of that, every time Eren showed himself in the Survey when Oluo had his shift, the guy acted so openly hostile it was hard to watch. And I wasn't the kind one even... Yet, Eren had managed to keep his cool, most of the time and didn't punch Oluo. I've seen it as quite a feat, considering the brat had seemingly some anger issues...

 

What I found perplexing was the fact that Eren's determination to get my number had not bore any fruit, there was no following up. He had got it and that was it. No messages, no calls... Nothing. And a week and a half has already passed. What was the point?

 

Was that move simply an insurance of kinds and, since Hange made sure we saw each other a few times, he regarded it as pointless?

 

Not like I was disappointed, but... Where was sense in that? Could it be Eren didn't want to be overbearing after all and respected my initial unwillingness? However, based on his actions so far, such restraint on his part seemed hardly viable.

 

Truthfully, the longer I was around him, the less I got bothered with his presence. Sure, sometimes he had, like Hange, the potential to grate on my nerves, but all in all, he wasn't that bad when he wasn't trying to woo me or something similarly ill-advised.

 

His determination appeared to be one of the features that stood out the most and when he talked about his studies and future as a physical therapist, I could tell he didn't take it lightly and it was a goal he was strongly driven to achieve.

 

In moments like this I wondered where did they find their motivation? Both Hange and Eren knew exactly what they wanted and continuously pursued it. I, on the other hand?

 

Of course, I did my thing as well.

 

I studied meticulously to get good results and graduate. I've gathered specs I needed to have a better chance at getting a job later on. I did my research and wrote my paper making sure of its quality, but... it was all mindless in some way. I had good results, yet to me it was a kind of obligation and the only logical way to proceed rather than a personal choice I had made and was ecstatic about. I was naturally a hard worker, however, there was little to no passion in it in the end.

 

Would I try as hard as Eren if I was met with more difficulties? What could I do if I put not only my mind, but also my heart in it?

 

I asked myself those questions while looking at a bickering Hange and Eren and thought it was as if they somehow lived in a world different from mine. There was this overwhelming sense of detachment that showed itself when something important came into the light. Others got emotional over it and I just observed, impassive. Yeah, I cursed here and there, showed my displeasure for certain things, but it was... different. It was almost mentally fatiguing to show others a reaction that they didn't interpret as me being bored or at best irritated.

 

I could get pissed, but to engage myself in something fully was another matter as far as my emotions were concerned.

 

That's why it was confusing when I have caught myself getting more emotional than usual because of Eren. The brat seemed to have an almost magical power to pull reactions out of me without any conscious effort on my side.

 

I had noticed that after a few days and it made my guts clench. I didn't like it. It wasn't like me. It felt uncomfortable and I rarely experienced that, so it only put me more on the edge.

 

I refused to be a coward, though, and avoid Eren. I wasn't going to change my routine because of one brat that made me smile internally without especially trying to, dammit. Besides, it was all superficial anyway.

 

He didn't know me. I still knew little about him. And it was going to stay that way. If I cracked a smile or two didn't mean I spilled my guts to him and befriended the kid. Hange was my real friend and they were aware of many things that had made me into who I was at this stage of my life. Eren had access to what was on the surface, sure, but it meant next to nothing.

 

At least, that's what I had thought until I got a bloody phone call from Eren at three in the fucking morning. He doesn't use my number for so long only to finally do so in the middle of the night, cutting down on my sleep. Way to get into my good graces. Fucking Eren Yeager!

 

“What is it, Eren?! Do you even know what time it is?” I hiss at him, not in the greatest mood after having my so much needed sleep interrupted.

 

There is that well known moment of silence between us again and then Eren starts to stutter nervously and I sigh, aware there was no more sleep for me that night.

 

“I'm s-sorry, Levi. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have called y-you, but... Mikasa would kill me a-and Hange isn't answering their phone. I... I didn't know what else to do...” he explained pathetically and I started to get a really bad feeling.

 

What the fuck did that brat get himself into?

 

“Jesus... Whatever. No point to bitch at you over the phone. What the heck happened and where are you? I assume not home if Mikasa isn't on your case yet,” I said, not bothering to hide my irritation.

 

“Police station,” he admitted bitterly, a hint of fear in his hushed voice.

 

Well... fuck. This kid was bound to be bad news. I shouldn't be surprised he had landed there. That's why I was reluctant to share my number. Sooner or later people called asking for favours, they needed help, somebody to listen to their sorrows... What did exactly Eren expect from me in that situation?

 

I wasn't his guardian, for Christ's sake. He was twenty. He should have known better than to create trouble, especially when he was abroad. What a _pain_...

 

“Eren... I don't even have enough strength to ask what the hell happened. I guess you need me to come get you or something?” I asked, resigned.

 

Not like I would leave him there to rot. Staying longer than necessary in such place was a horrible experience, no matter the circumstances. I had some empathy stored for special occasions, it seemed.

 

“I...” he paused and sighed tremblingly. “Y-yeah. They'll let me go on b-bail, I think...” he almost whispered and I clenched my jaw.

 

Right. Of course they would. I'd have to jump out of cash to rescue this brat's sorry ass.

 

“Jesus... Just wait without causing additional trouble. And keep your mouth shut for your own good until I come there, or I swear the police won't be your main problem when I get you. Got it?” I warned.

 

“Got it,” Eren confirmed, his relief at my agreement to help him out obvious.

 

“Good,” I said simply and hung up.

 

A trip to the police station... How fucking nostalgic. I hated visiting such places and I swore I'd do it again only if absolutely necessary.

 

And here I was―to become a night in shining armour. What a joke...

 

 

The ride back from the police station was silent and filled with tension. I was in no mood to talk and it was impossible for Eren not to notice it. Since I had paid for bailing the brat out and we had entered my car, no words had been exchanged between us.

 

Eren didn't comment when I took the road to my own apartment without even asking if he would rather go to his own house. There wasn't really any place for discussion anyway and it must have been obvious to the kid, as he just sat motionlessly in his seat, looking dully through the window at the dark streets.

 

When I parked and unbuckled, ready to leave, I looked at Eren who made no move to join me outside.

 

Was he even aware of his actions?

 

“Eren,” I called, waiting for any kind of indication that he hadn't fallen asleep with his eyes open.

 

His name made him jump in place, but effectively caught his attention, his head turning into my direction, eyes slowly coming back to focus.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered silently, without any strength and I almost wanted to smother him with the first thing that came into my hands.

 

Thankfully, there was nothing to choose from, so I just flicked his forehead instead, his face contorting more in surprise than discontent or anger. Not that he was the one who should be angry...

 

“Don't apologize time after time. There was enough of grovelling on your side at the station. I've had enough. I don't care for apologies any more. It's not me who's got a broken wrist and nose like the guy you had tried beating into a pulp. Also, your hands and face are a bloody mess, so I'd rather we skip the eventual talk until we're inside my bathroom cleaning your sorry ass, instead of you messing up my car. And before we go inside, you better not drip blood on anything that's a bitch to clean, like my carpet, or you'll have a broken bone or two of your own to show off,” I informed rather coldly, but to my astonishment, Eren's mouth twitched in what I suspected was a smile.

 

God, was this kid good at playing on my nerves...

 

“What's so friggin' funny, Yeager? After tonight, you still have the gall to laugh?” I asked, suddenly wondering if he could actually have a concussion and was it wise not to take him to a hospital for a check-up first.

 

He shook his head wildly, that ever untamed mane of his swinging left and right― _like a dog_ ―I thought amusedly despite my earlier, harsher words.

 

“N-no... It's just... You still think about cleaning in such a moment,” he chuckled.

 

I rolled my eyes, not exactly getting how it could be funny.

 

“Cleaning is important, that's why. Maybe to such a careless and filthy brat like you leaving in a pigsty of an apartment is hard to comprehend, but some people like to keep their place up to actual human living standards. A stained carpet is simply disgusting. Especially if it's blood and if it's yours to boot... So, watch what you're doing. You could at least not destroy my night any further that it has already been, huh? Think you can do that for me, Eren?” I inquired, pinning him with my gaze.

 

While longer and I believed he would have started squirming, but I spared him from that when he nodded in agreement.

 

“Great. Now hop out and follow me. I don't want to wait here until fucking sunrise,” I grumbled and left the car.

 

Being a good boy for the moment, Eren got out too and, without paying him much more attention after closing the car, I jogged to my apartment. I could hear steps behind me, meaning he didn't run away all of a sudden and it was enough to know.

 

I opened the door and let myself in, leaving the door open for Eren who trudged on after me. I gave him a look over, once again assessing his state and sighing tiredly after realizing he was a complete mess.

 

His knuckles were bruised and bloodied, he sported a big bruise on his jaw and under his left eye that were on their way to become a picturesque purple and there was a cut in his lip that threatened to drip red all over my floor if he wasn't careful. Not to forget about the stained grey hoodie and jeans with a whole on one knee that revealed it was also in need of medical attention.

 

A pathetic sight, in summary.

 

Still, the other guy was in a worse condition...

 

It didn't change the fact there was a lost and apprehensive looking kid in my hallway, though, obviously waiting for a sign telling him what he was supposed to do with himself at this point, as to not irk me further.

 

I clicked my tongue, deciding it was enough standing and thinking about useless stuff.

 

“First, take those dirty shoes off. Then you can get yourself to the bathroom―the first door on your left, the one you're almost next to, actually. If you're mobile enough, shuck your shirt and trousers and wait for me. I don't think they're salvageable, so I'll just trash them and give you something of mine for the time being. I have a first aid kit, so I'll try to clean and patch you up, but we'll have to check for any other possible bruises aside from what I've spotted. It's better to treat them on the spot, 'cause they're going to be an even worse bitch if ignored. Go in and I'll be there in a minute with some clean clothes,” I explained matter of factly, focusing on the task at hand rather than starting with telling that idiotic brat off.

 

It took a moment for my words to catch up with him, but when they did he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something―oppose, maybe?―only to close it and quietly step out of his sneakers, heading to the bathroom just as I had told him to.

 

He actually closed the door, which I found funny. Was that an attempt at privacy or something? Well, not like it was going to last long... I was going in there either way.

 

I went to my bedroom to grab the aforementioned clothing and fast understood it wasn't as easy as I had thought. I didn't belong to the tallest of people, I could admit that much... Eren was by no means a giant, yet ten centimetres could become a considerable difference as far as the length of trousers was considered.

 

In the end, I decided Eren would have to stick with a pair of black shorts―my jeans or slacks would look so ridiculous on him, I didn't really want to see it. At least the top wasn't problematic. I was shorter, but my shoulders and chest were definitely wider than Eren's and the difference in height was mostly in legs―one of my t-shirts was sure to fit him.

 

I hesitated a bit when I spotted my underwear, but figured Eren wasn't soaked through or anything and he could stay in his own fucking pair. The socks were another story. I'd rather have the brat wearing a clean, fresh pair and not one surely covered in sweat when walking around my pristine floors, but I doubted our feet had similar length. Though, maybe I was taking it a bit too far? Besides, if they were too small, he could just go without. He wasn't going to die because he forgone socks once...

 

I didn't bother with knocking when I came back to the bathroom―it was Eren's own problem if he was doing something he didn't want me to see. He'd have taken a piss by now if he had to.

 

Eren's eyes immediately drifted to my face when I entered. He was sitting on the edge of the toilet seat clad only in his underwear―what appeared to be a simple black pair of boxer briefs. His tattered clothes were laying in a heap on the floor next to his bare feet.

 

He gave off an aura of nervousness, as if he was uncertain what was going to happen, even though I had told him that not too long ago. Was he simply shy because of being in such a state of undress? Could be... After all, he seemed to search for my approbation most of time, so maybe it was a similar case? I refused to think he entertained any kind of thoughts about me trying do do something stupid like me forcing myself on him just because I had seen him in his fucking undies. It would be kind of insulting to me. And outrageous... If he was nervous for some reason, he'd simply have to get over it and that was it.

 

I had no patience left to coddle him and ask whether he was uncomfortable. Ultimately, he had dug his own grave by getting into that fight and consequences were his to suffer from. He had managed to manoeuvre me into it on his own too, so him sitting almost naked in my bathroom under my scrutiny was a direct result of his personal recklessness. He should have at least had so much common sense as not to get fucking caught if he wanted to play around with his fists...

 

It all still amounted to him observing me with intimidation.

 

Yeah, hello to you to Eren Yeager. That lost puppy look was making my eye twitch.

 

“I'm not going to harass you, Yeager, so you might as well pull that stick out of your ass and relax a little. Your muscles must be sore as it is, idiot. Jesus... What am I supposed to do with you, Eren? You're so fucking lucky the other guy didn't press charges... Even if he had thrown the first punch, you got him bad and you could have been in some serious shit right now... You take it as a lesson and stay away from any even potential trouble. It's not fucking worth it, believe me...” I advised.

 

Eren only nodded blindly, worrying his already abused bottom lip with his teeth to the point of opening the freshly scabbed cut and letting blood trickle down the corner of his mouth. He cringed and his tongue darted out to run over it, making him hiss―it had to sting.

 

This idiot.

 

Was he a masochist or what? As if he wasn't in enough pain...

 

“Stop acting like a retard. What? You feel ashamed now? Too late, I'd say. What's done is done. Just don't make a bigger mess out of yourself than you already are. Leave your frigin' lip alone or it's never going to heal. It'll be kind of hard to make out with other horny brats if you'll tear it open again and again,” I pointed out, making a poor attempt at loosening the tension in the air.

 

Eren sent me a bewildered look, as if offended, clenching his battered fists.

 

“I don't go around making out with whomever is interested out there. I'm not that fucking cheap!” he protested hotly, those sparks in his eyes making a reappearance.

 

I was a bit taken aback at such a strong reaction. I meant it more as a joke than anything else and here Eren was acting all emotional because of it. Besides, many people made out randomly in our age range and it wasn't that uncommon, nor was it seen as a horrible crime against morals, unless you went ahead and had sex with all of those people... And not even _that_ was always frowned upon―it all depended from how you went about it and whom you were associating yourself with in the long run.

 

Yet Eren was seriously fazed by my words... He was pretty rattled on the whole, though, so that might have contributed to his sensitivity.

 

“Wow there, brat! Okay... No harm meant. It was just a stupid comment to ease out the tension. Didn't really work that great, now did it?” I mused tiredly, noting that we have already spent more time in that bathroom than it was strictly necessary. “I think it's better I just tend to those bruises before it gets out of hand,” I said finally, noting how Eren was still on the edge slightly, observing me intently.

 

Without waiting for a reply I took out the first aid kit, wetted a clean cloth with cool water from the sink and stood before Eren, ready to finally get to work.

 

“It's not gonna be pleasant...” I warned, and carefully took hold of his jaw with one of my hands in order to get a better angle to clean his cuts first.

 

He flinched and then went frigid under my touch. I could literally hear him hold his breath.

 

I searched his gaze questioningly for any indication of the reason behind his behaviour.

 

“Are you afraid of me, Eren? Did I hurt you?” I asked calmly.

 

At that he sucked in air so fast it was hard to believe he didn't choke on it.

 

“No!” he denied frantically and I could only believe in such a heartfelt assurance.

 

“If that's the case, then please try not to jump each time I touch you or it's gonna take twice as long to patch you up. And breathe, for Christ's sake. I won't give you CPR if you just randomly keel over from the lack of air in your lungs. Also, if you don't particularly appreciate sitting in your boxers in front of me for whatever reason that may be, forget it all, nothing of it is most likely true. It's not time to be shy, Yeager,” I admonished, keeping hold on him.

 

The only answer he gave me was some more or less unarticulated sound coming from his throat and I took it as a sign to proceed. How the normally talkative Eren got all silent... It was somewhat eerie.

 

And I was thinking too damn much.

 

Without further notice I started cleaning the wounds and this time Eren didn't recoil from my touch, bearing with it mostly in silence, apart from an occasional hiss and grunt of displeasure.

 

In the end, it didn't take me that long to take care of his face, knuckles and knee along with disinfecting everything that needed it.

 

I took a step back. The worst of it, together with getting rid of the blood on Eren's face, made him look a tad better, yet he still wasn't that pretty of a picture with all the bruising and swelling under his eye.

 

I sighed, speculating whether I somehow missed Eren biting his tongue off during the fight.

 

He was mute for too long and it was slightly disconcerting. I wasn't one to force people to talk if they were against it, however. I knew how irritating it could get when all you wanted was peace and quiet and people not being nosy, leaving you to your own musings.

 

If Eren wanted to talk, he'd talk. If not, that was his deal and I didn't intend to pull at his tongue just to lift up the atmosphere.

 

“Did you check if anything else is hurt? Like your back, for example?” I asked, interrupting the silence.

 

He didn't have to chat me up, but it was an important question. If I got to it, I wanted to do a thorough job of tending to his wounds. I hated being half-assed. Plus, I knew how it sucked to leave a bruise or a cut unattended...

 

“Ugh... I think I might have pulled my shoulder, but there's nothing to really do about it I guess...” he finally spoke, his voice a bit hoarse.

 

Did he also strain his voice?

 

“Well, I'm not an injury expert to that extent, but... The only thing we could do would probably be to give you an ice pack and then use some gel to help with the pain. Go easy on your arm too, but that's a given,” I answered truthfully.

 

Eren nodded again and I moved back, giving him more space again.

 

“Can I get dressed now?” he asked sheepishly.

 

This brat could be hilarious...

 

“No, Eren. You're to walk around in your underwear for my entertainment, as payment for my medical assistance...” I stated in my well-practised monotone.

 

His eyes widened and I snorted, not able to contain myself. Did he really think that was an actual possibility? Where was this kid's brain? On vacation?

 

“Ugh... I don't t-think... That's a bit...” he floundered, almost folding in on himself.

 

“Yeah, I can see that. You do lack considerably in the thinking department at the moment. God... Don't get your panties in a twist. I was fucking joking. You're not too bad on the eyes, but don't flatter yourself _that_ much,” I assured him, shaking my head in disbelief.

 

There was a conflicted expression on his face, like he couldn't decide to settle between mortification and... disappointment?

 

I turned my back to him, putting away the medical supplies into one of the bathroom cabinets. I heard shuffling and decided to busy myself with moving around things that didn't really need tidying to give him a semblance of privacy. Too late, sure, but I was too exhausted to watch him fidget under my gaze while he dressed.

 

I could leave the bathroom, but for some reason it didn't sound like a valid option. Maybe I didn't trust Eren at the moment not to do something stupid and add to his injuries, even if by being absent-minded.

 

To think I felt I should offer my supervision to somebody his age... And I wasn't even all that older than him. Five years wasn't that big of a difference in my eyes, generally. It's just that most of the time I felt at least ten years older than I was in reality...

 

I probably stood there, my back to Eren, a bit longer than it took him to get clothed again. It was one hell of a tiring and strange night...

 

Eren's soft voice interrupted my reflections.

 

“Levi?”

 

“Yeah?” I didn't bother facing him.

 

“Thank you,” he said simply and I closed my eyes, unable to fully understand why those tentative words of gratitude made me feel better than the apologies I had received earlier.

 

“Sure, just... don't make it into a habit,” I informed, finally looking at him.

 

He seemed... relieved. Maybe he thought I would be pissed off at him still. It would be pointless, though. What would it change?

 

“Should have made you shower first. There's probably stale sweat all over you, but now it would be stupid, after applying the disinfectant. Whatever... Come one. We should catch some sleep while we still can. You need your strength to face Mikasa in the morning, don't you?” I reminded him.

 

And he had most likely completely forgotten about that until I had mentioned it, as his face blanched instantly.

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed loudly for once.

 

Yeah, I had to agree this summed up this whole ordeal rather nicely.

 

But I had a feeling it wasn't a one time thing, in one way or another, and it probably ought to bother me more than it did...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all guys for kudos and comments. I hope you'll continue reading and enjoying it. Currently I'm considering writing a chapter from Eren's POV, but that's to be seen. Also, next update will be a bit later because I'm going to work for a few days as a voluntary and most likely won't have time to write or internet to post it. Hope you'll bear with me.
> 
> If you have any comments or doubts, don't be afraid to state them :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi thinks too much.

I shot up from bed startled by a loud noise, instantly alarmed. What the fuck was that? Could it be a burglar? I didn't have that much of value in the apartment, but it didn't matter. No fucker was going to steal from me... He could have a gun, though, and then it could become too dangerous even for my liking...

 

There was another loud sound coming approximately from the living room slash kitchen area, yet this time it was followed by a loud curse and my body relaxed.

 

Of course... Eren.

 

Eren was in my apartment. How could I have so easily forgotten about it was beyond me, given the amount of unnecessary work and stress it had given me...

 

Stupid little bugger.

 

Couldn't even let me sleep after all that mess. I have always been a light sleeper, unfortunately.

 

It was better to have a look at the situation instead of trying to fall asleep again, however. I didn't trust Eren not to cause harm to himself or my apartment. Or both...

 

And it was only six thirty in the morning, from what the digital clock on the night stand told me.

 

What a great beginning of another day...

 

I rubbed my eyes groggily and left the blissful sanctuary of my bed. I gave it one last mournful look before leaving the bedroom, ready to estimate the damage that Eren had most likely done in the absence of my supervision.

 

When I entered the living room, where I had left Eren on a pull out couch so he could at least attempt to catch some sleep, my eyes were met with a misplaced coffee table and Eren on the floor, rubbing at his foot furiously.

 

Well, not as half bad as my expectations...

 

“Eren?” I called the brat's name to catch his attention, as he didn't seem to even notice my entrance, so focused on his throbbing appendage most likely.

 

It was kind of amusing how he jumped in place at the sound of my voice, as if caught red-handed doing something of perverse nature.

 

“Agh... Levi! S-sorry... Did I wake you up?” he asked timidly, still rubbing his big toe somewhat distractedly.

 

“You did, as a matter of fact,” I confirmed.

 

I certainly wasn't going to lie just to make him feel better.

 

The way he bit his lip and his expression fell made me almost second-guess mu decision. Almost...

 

“Y-yeah... About that, sorry. I wanted some water, but it was really dark before you switched the light on and I was still sleepy... I forgot the table was even there and I walked into it full force... I don't know what it's made of, but it really hurt, so... Umm... Yeah. Sorry,” he repeated, defeated.

 

He seemed honestly upset and, truthfully, he didn't really do anything he should be that sorry about.

 

Yeah, it was irritating, but didn't do me that much harm.

 

“Eren, stop with the apologizing again. I came more to check up on you than anything else... Wouldn't want you to keel over while at my apartment for some reason I could easily prevent. Do you know how much trouble, paper work and wasted time _that_ would be?”

 

He looked at me, not sure if it was a joke or was I serious, I guessed from the confusion in his eyes..

 

Couldn't blame the kid. I rarely differentiated the tone of my voice, so distinguishing one from another took some practice and more time spent in my company.

 

Eren wasn't exactly there yet.

 

It should have been comforting, but strangely enough, wasn't. It... irked me on some level I refused to acknowledge for more than a few seconds.

 

On a second glance I actually paid more attention to Eren's face and cringed at how the discolouring around his eye became more prominent. It looked far from pretty and had to be extremely sensitive and sore.

 

The kid sure knew how to get caught in a shitty situation while he could easily avoid it.

 

He had this thing where he got chivalrous without thinking. Pairing it up with his brashness, problems with filtering his words and the strength of his punch, well... Certainly a very good recipe for a rowdy fight.

 

Not that I was that much better in the past... But, it was all behind me. And it should be the same in Eren's case.

 

“You know, you sure are clumsy for a guy who can pack a punch that strong and precise into somebody's nose,” I pointed out, my hip finding purchase on the side of the couch.

 

Eren sure was a messy sleeper by the sight of the blankets all rumpled and kicked down to the very bottom of the, admittedly rather shitty, piece of furniture. Not like I was ever going to offer him my own bed. My bedroom and bed were a holy place and no one aside me myself had the right to mark it with their scent and sticky fingers. That's why I had bought the pull out couch in the first place. Even Hange couldn't brake that rule of mine.

 

Eren grimaced at my comment and slowly, albeit a bit shakily, stood up from the floor. It was easy to conclude he was aching all over by the way he moved cautiously.

 

I felt sympathy on some level, very well aware how unpleasant a feeling that was, but sure as hell wasn't going to show it. I was already too nice to begin with.

 

“You don't have to rub it in anymore, you know... I get that it was stupid of me, but seriously... the prick totally deserved it! I mean, was I supposed to just let him harass somebody simply because he was bigger?” Eren got fired up again, fists clenching.

 

He really didn't need much...

 

“Brat, I get it where you're coming from, but was instantly punching him in the face the only solution that came to mind? Sure, bravo for not being a selfish bastard and helping somebody out, but what did that get you? The cowardly shrimp you were defending run off the second he got the chance and you had no one to testify in your defence,” I told him, trying to get the point across him.

 

Eren's jaw tightened for a moment, only for him to sag a bit.

 

“I know! But I... I can't just indifferently walk pass somebody getting treated like trash or even worse. I get _so_ angry! I can't control myself sometimes. You know, I'm still better than in the past, but... there are days when even a meaningless stupid comment gets me going crazy and... Umm... I'm sorry... I don't even know why I'm telling you this... It's... It's not like you should care and I'm kinda forcefully making it your business... Sorry...” he backtracked suddenly, rubbing his neck.

 

So _now_ he thought it was too much? Right... Without a doubt he had made it my business, yet it was the moment he had called me to pick him up. Confiding in me was just like a cherry on top of it all.

 

Funny thing was, the kid was obviously struggling with himself and with his situation and, while not so extreme, it was similar to what I had experienced once. And even if I was never eager to become an ear that listened and surely not suited for comforting and guiding, it was hard to ignore Eren even if I tried denying it. There were those glimpses of the past me in him and I just got this itch to hit him across the head and show him how it's possible not to be ruled by your aggression or too intense emotions.

 

Yeah, I... realized I was pushing it too far. I hoped to distance myself from most of things and people, but... I also knew Eren was different. He could learn to control his anger and still be the bright brat that Hange loved. And maybe, just maybe... A part of me seriously considered being the one showing him the ropes of it...

 

And it was all fucking Hange's fault and this kid's too pretty eyes and his ridiculous determination to be a part of my life in some way or another.

 

It's like he made me do a one eighty in less than five minutes just by looking like a kicked puppy, attempting to be considerate of me, for once.

 

“I guess it's true... You're a pushy brat that I somehow got stuck with. And we've known each other for less than a month, so yeah, you kinda forced your shit on me...” I started and I could see how Eren's expression darkened at my potentially harsh words. I wasn't finished, however. “I could have said no, though. But I didn't... I didn't have to go to that police station and I certainly could have just driven you home instead of here. I didn't do that as well. It was my own choice, so... I kind of gave you the ground to assume making it my business wasn't that bad of an idea. I'm not gonna murder you for sharing something about yourself,” I explained, observing that expressive face of his.

 

He drank my words up like a man dying for a sip of water. Did he need _that_ little to please him? It was an unusual feeling, to have somebody to rely on my words so much... It had been something of the past, once again. It made me slightly uncomfortable, or maybe... wary?

 

It could go into so many direction from there... One misstep and I would strongly regret extending my helping hand out to Eren.

 

It was too late, though. I was playing fucking hot and cold with the kid without meaning to and it made me feel like a brat myself. One second I wanted him to fuck off and the next I was virtually saying it was okay for him to open himself up to me, right? Or at least that it wasn't synonymous with me beating sense into him or cutting off contact.

 

I was pretty inconsequential for a fifth year psychology student...

 

“Uhm... So... Could I talk with you? From time to time? I mean, like, without Hange? Just the two of us? It's not like I dislike them or anything, but... sometimes they're a bit... overwhelming. And I can't always say all that I want to Mikasa. She can really overreact or try to confront the person I have a fight with or that she thinks doesn't treat me right...” he confessed, twirling his thumbs and looking at me hopefully.

 

Ahh... So that sister of his was as intense as she her first impression made me think, huh? Could be a royal pain in the ass to go along with without using the right approach...

 

Eren, on the other hand, while intense and determined still sounded... lost? Also, as if he was in need of a break and take the load off his shoulders―whatever that was.

 

And in particular, he sounded... somewhat alienated, maybe... lonely?

 

I wondered how that was possible when most of the time Eren gave off a positive and rather happy aura―an aura of being strong and sure of the future. He got along with Hange great, he had his sister... He was passionate about his studies and, from what I've heard, was quite good at them... What was it that he was searching for, what was bothering him?

 

It intrigued me.

 

However, Eren's request... it would be giving him an open invitation to bother me, to seek me out, to learn more about him...

 

Why the fuck was this kid so fixed on me?

 

I was everything but special.

 

“Eren, what do you really want from me?” I asked slowly, “Don't you have any friends that you could rely on and talk about your problems with? Does it have to be me?” I continued, because as far as I was intrigued and couldn't truthfully tell him to go bother somebody else, I didn't get his reasoning completely.

 

But he locked his eyes with mine, clearly resolute to convince me he knew I was the right choice for some unfathomable reason.

 

“It does. I has to be you. Because... you're strong. You're honest even if it means having somebody dislike you for your opinion. You don't let people give you bullshit. You don't discriminate. You're loyal and help your friends when they really needed it even if you'd rather not get involved in their mess sometimes. And despite obviously thinking I'm an irritating little shit, you didn't seriously tell me to fuck off. Also, you're seriously beautiful and... uhhh... yeah... That would be it...?” he finished weakly.

 

Although his gaze didn't falter, his squirming in place gave out his nervousness, as he probably told me more than he had intended to...

 

To say I was taken aback wouldn't be enough.

 

Where did that come from?

 

Was he... serious?

 

I felt my brows furrow in disbelief.

 

I could give Eren a pointer or two on how to work on keeping his calm, yet... I was no role model on the whole. And here was this guy... idolising me. Because that's what he was doing, right? At least it sure sounded as if he did.

 

How did one react to such a revelation? Ugh... Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ much of a revelation. There were signs Eren had... a _thing_ for me, in one form or another, but... for it to escalate so fast? He didn't waste time, this idiot. It was hard determining whether what Eren felt for me was a simple crush, some kind of a fucked up idol worship without actual basis for it, or better yet, both. And maybe it was something completely different and impossible to categorize. Ergo, I was just wasting my precious time even trying to understand.

 

Because this brat couldn't be normal...

 

“Okay... Shit, I have no friggin' idea how you came to that conclusion, but let me tell you something again. I'm no saint. I'm a fucked up human being and there's a lot about me you don't know, but that would change your opinion about me. Also, what the heck, Eren? I have no idea how to deal with you right now...” I admitted honestly.

 

Was it easy for him to just spout shit like this?

 

I had to tell myself a couple of times it was nothing to lose my composure over. Not like it was a first for me to be complemented, right? Lecturers at Uni often prised me on my work, Hange didn't have a problem with sharing their thoughts on my good and bad sides and then... Yeah, it was admittedly slightly different. If not a lot...

 

Eren was so fucking genuine it almost hurt. And that he saw those things in me... It echoed in my head, my throat clenching at the warm and unshaken words of approval.

 

It would be so easy to bask in that flattery...

 

Overwhelming.

 

Eren was overwhelming.

 

His eager confession was overwhelming.

 

And I couldn't bare it.

 

It was too much.

 

I was always the detached one; or at least the one that never showed that anything was able to bother him, to ruffle his feathers.

 

And here Eren made me moved, confused and embarrassed all plain for him to see, I was sure.

 

How could I turn back?

 

One look at Eren told me that I simply couldn't... No matter what it meant.

 

In the end, it wasn't that complicated a matter. There was no drama involved. It was like an everyday occurrence—meeting somebody, spending time together, getting to know each other, becoming friends...

 

But the simplicity scared the shit out of me.

 

I wasn't sure I remembered how to be that... what? Normal? Yeah, it was an overused and unclear notion, but... it got the gist of it.

 

I made myself forget how to deal with others—with Hange as a unique exception—and not driving them away, not giving a shit about them and letting them care for me, not listening with a purpose and interest if it wasn't a fucking assignment or an internship I got paid for. And just... being with them, talking about things inconsequential in the long run and actually enjoying it.

 

For Eren it seemed so... easy. To open up and to trust me. To get along with me even when I tried making it as hard as possible.

 

And he was just... somebody. An international student I had accidentally bumped into and couldn't get rid off since. Like burr—refusing to let me go.

 

He was looking at me eagerly and I didn't know what else to say.

 

He cocked his head to the right, a wrinkle between his brows, lips in a pout—ridiculous.

 

“You're so serious... I feel as if I was asking for you to marry me or something...” he laughed and I rolled my eyes. "I mean, It would really mean a lot to be able to talk to somebody who'd tell me I'm being an idiot without attempting to do things in my stead when it's not necessary... Truth is, I may have other friends, but... I'm not asking you just because they aren't here or are busy. You're different than them. And I like it. And I'd love to hear more about you too, if you'd only let me...” he continued sincerely.

 

I licked my lips, trying to gather my thoughts, which should be easy, but wasn't.

 

“You're making it sound so easy...” I finally said, letting some of the apprehension creep into my voice.

 

“Well, because it should be,” he simply replied and I had to snort.

 

The firmness of his statement called for me to believe him and just give in.

 

Because, maybe, the only thing that was making it complicated was me over-thinking it, huh?

 

And maybe I should just reach out to this brat and let him show me how easy it could become?

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I have an undying and ever growing love for Ereri, it seems, I have decided to write another fic about this couple, just this time longer than my previous one. Hope you'll like it. Comments and productive criticism are as always welcomed :D
> 
> It's a university AU this time. It will see some future smut, but I guess I could call it as somewhat of a slow build.
> 
>  
> 
> (It's edited now. The prelude was actually cut out and will be used later on as a part of another chapter.)


End file.
